AS A GIRL A FEMNARU STORY
by Awesome Gin
Summary: What if Naruto had been a girl? How far would it affect her life? What about others' like hasuke and Hinata? Well let me tell you. NOTE: Sasaunaru, Femnaru, Kibahina, slight sakura bashing, Anko-sensei, Infiltration team 7 Warning: has characters talking about and doing detailed lemons, het yuri and yaoi. Will have warnings before and after if you wish to skip them.


Plot/Summery:

What if Naruto had been a girl? How far would it affect her life? What about others'? Well let me tell you. NOTE: Sasaunaru Femnaru Kibahina, slight sakura bashing, Anko-sensei, Infiltration team 7 _**WARNING READ NOW: lemons, Yaoi/Yuri (play and mention), and detailed descriptions of both girl and guy problems. Will have warnings if you wish to skip.**_

NOTE:

**IN CANON**: "The Namikaze Clan (波風一族, Namikaze Ichizoku) is a clan from Konohagakure. It has produced multiple Shinobi who have held positions of high authority, like the Kage. In the Namikaze Clan, there are very little Shinobi still living, due to its infamous research regarding the Tier 6 element, which was said to have sparked the Third Shinobi World War owing to other factors. The last Known member of the Namikaze Clan is Uzumaki Naruto First and only child of the now deceased Clan leader Namikaze Minato." ( wiki/Namikaze_Clan) They are rumored to have the Thunderstorm release and are a distant branch of the Senju clan that they later allied to build Konohagakure and their monument. PS: check out the Namikaze symbol in the citation above. It is a black and white circle symbol like the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi but with a tome in the middle with a pin wheal mixed. It looks something like a black and white Sharingan because of the heaven symbol that they use for their clan.

**I MY AU**: This is not completely true in my own but I'm not going to give a spoiler, it's going to be explained in the first damn chapter. But beyond that: I never could find out, or remember, if Jiraiya was an orphan or what clan he came from. Hell for the longest time I thought Minato was an orphan. However the Namikaze symbol is so cool, as I found out, and Minato was the head of the clan later on. Now in this one Minato's parentage will be different and one I always liked to make so, even if it wasn't. It was just so cute, though I later twisted it into something more disturbing and a whole complete back story that will only be referred to and given a brief over view. I do however have it saved somewhere on my computer.

* Also note that in canon Jiraiya is roughly 6'2" not 6'5" and 195lb not 230 according to Naruto-wiki. I made him larger only because my own father is 6'2" and 230 lb (redheaded barbarian like man who has let it go slightly. He used to be a gymnast but quit when his height go too much in the way and kayaked. He was a fit dude, and my friends, disturbingly enough. find his high school age pictures hot) and I picture him even larger because I'm used to such tall guys in our family. (The girls are all interestingly enough, very short.) Muscle weighs more than fat per cubic inch so I smudged it a bit to work better. Be kind.

** In canon he has two yellow circles.

***My father used to sing this to me when I was a baby until, well he still sings it to me when I come crying. I love him lots. It has been in our family longer than it has been recorded on tape, we know that.

**** As a girl she wanted to both paralyze and cater to her own gender as well.

(:{'[/dp"x"qb\]'}:)

_**START!**_

(Right after Naruto teaches Kohonamaru how to do the Sexy Jutsu)

The orange clad tween sat in front of the Hokage desk shuffling the blue shoes that adorned the eleven-year-old's feet. Blonde hair, that was more yellow than gold, was in loose spikes that reached the blinding neon orange jacket covered shoulder that was slightly tucked under the white fuzzy collar that matched the equally orange rolled up capris hung on the figure, hiding the form. Tan skin went everywhere, not leaving a single white patched and only marred by the six scar-like whisker marks on the childlike cheeks; it contrasted with the true blue eyes that were stunningly framed with yellow lashes. Most would have assumed this childe was a boy, so most were mistaken about the child's gender. She usually didn't mind. She preferred it that way. Less people took her as some weakling. Alright so everyone at the academy took her as a weakling except Iruka sensei but hey, at least she wasn't targeted as much by the adults. Sure, they hated her, but they didn't take advantage that she was a weak little girl and beat her senseless for holding the Kyuubi. The Hokage was explaining how they had kept the secret of the Kyuubi and why too her, but she wasn't really listening. Though funnily enough it was apparently the Kyuubi that helped her hide her feminine self from the Hyuuga adults and youth though for different sub reasons. They Hyuuga told their children that she had a condition that was eating 'him' up and was focused in the womb area, it wasn't actually. The Hyuuga adults thought it was the Kyuubi's spot. It was, but it actually hid her uterus' chakra markings. The scent of dominate fox even hid her from the Aburame and Inuzuka clan. He warned her she would start to smell like a vixen though as soon as she started puberty. Her secret would get out.

"I am sorry Naruto-Chan, but I am going to have to reveal your gender to your class on team day." He admitted eventually.

"I can deal Jiji. But … I want to know… I asked when I was younger but… you were avoiding it then… you know who my parents are, don't you?" she asked looking up at him. "And so do the clan heads." He sighed as if defeated.

"Yes, three heads knew. The Uchiha heads are no longer alive but they knew your mother. Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha's mother, was your mother's best friend and so was Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka's mother, and Hisako Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga's mother. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a princess of Uzugakure, a friend nation that was attacked in the third shinobi war, scattering its inhabitants. She was nicknamed the _Akai Chishio no Habanero _or the Red Hot Blooded Habanero because of her temper, which you inherited along with your face and boundless energy and endurance. She died giving birth to you…" he lay quiet then took a deep breath. Looking conflicted he spoke looking directly into her eyes, seemingly into her soul and heart. "I will only tell you of your father and grandparents if you promise not to tell a soul. This is beyond your secret of a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and will only endanger you if others find out, understand me, childe?" He asked sternly.

"Yes, Hokage-Jiji-Sama, I understand." She whispered. If she had to keep it quiet she was fine, she just wanted to know.

"Your father was the same man who sealed the Kyuubi into your gut. Minato Namikaze, who was secretly the bastard son of two of my own students: Tsunade Senju: granddaughter to the first Hokage and great-grand-niece to the second, and Jiraiya Namikaze, was your father. Your father saved your mother when she was a freshly genin about your own age, while he admitted his love for her hair and his slight obsession with watching over her, and been courted by her violently, as is an unplanned tradition by most Uzumaki females." He sighed. "They had a very passionate love and though they were married. They decided to hide you because of the danger it would put you in if you where the known daughter of the fourth Hokage."

"Why?"

"Because many people hated him and would do anything to hurt him."

"No, why would he seal the demon into his own child, didn't he love me?"

"Of course he did, but he could not ask any other person to sacrifice their own child for something he couldn't sacrifice his own. Your mother was also a Jinchuuriki and you where his own child, I believe he thought you were the only one who could survive and even thrive as you have. Most I believe would be dead by now. You are independent and live on your own, can successfully prank the A.N.B.U. like no one else, feeding yourself, though I don't think you eat as healthy as you should." He playfully wagged a finger at her, smirking as she became abashed, hiding her flaming cheeks in the large fur collar.

"Oh. Maybe your right." She bit her lip and smiled innocently back.

"Besides you cook very well. So well that the Akimichi clan head complimented my bento the other day, a fine compliment indeed. I told him myself that my favorite little granddaughter made it. They were very confused. They didn't know I had a granddaughter, you see." He leaned back in his chair and puffed his pipe as he saw the girl swell with pride and giggle.

"What about my grandparents, your students, then?"

"Your grandparents had an affair in the middle of war and it resulted in the pregnancy that gave to your father. Your grandmother kept it hidden from Jiraiya, even going as far as telling everyone outside the secret that he was an orphan to fill her late brother's place in her house, until Jiraiya discovered the boy by accident and became his trainer, finding out later who the mother was and even later who the mother was. They fought a lot about it. Minato had his mother's hair color but brighter and his father's spiky style, pale skin like his mother and mostly even her build. He had his fathers blue eyes with an extra little spark from his mother though. You have those same eyes but your mother's shape. Tsunade is currently away and has been since before your birth, in hiding since she heard of her son's death. We never got to tell her you survived so she might still think you're dead, too. We have been trying to contact her but she is one of the Sanin, she doesn't have to check in to not be declared a nuke-nin. She is a legendary healer and fighter, but also gambler and drinker. Jiraiya has been on surveillance and deep cover spying missions, and only comes on your birthdays to drop off your gifts. He was the one to give you your hat and Gama-Chan. His job keeps him away for the sake of the village mostly. He also writes porn."

"Wait, you mean the author to those little orange books you keep under the fake bottom of the third drawer with that crappy seal?"

"How did you- well yes. How did you get in there, only Hokage's blood can access… oh. Shit I'm getting old." He muttered.

"Hmm." She looked at the ground, ignoring his confusion. She had actually just worked around the seal, no need to tell him different though she guessed that it would have been easier to not, apparently.

"You want to meet them don't you?" he raised a brow, reading right through her.

"Yeah," She nodded not trying to hide it.

"Good thing your birthday is coming up, you'll meet your grandfather in person. He might have found some information on Tsunade-Hime. You just wait a week then you can meet him. Your Team sorting is not until a month right?"

"Yep, are you going to announce it in front of the class?" She asked awkwardly, biting her lip.

"No, I am going to tell Iruka Umino, your teacher." He smirked.

"You evil, evil man."

(:{'[/dp"x"qb\]'}:)

Naruto waited in the office, under a small Hokage-sealed table to prevent her grandpa from sensing her. The Hokage winked at her before, seemingly out of no where, calling out to someone. "Jiraiya, it is so nice to see you again."

"Damn it I can never sneak up on you, even after all these years." A deep voice complained before a man appeared out of a shadow on the ceiling, flipping down into a crouch, and then standing up. He was a large man, near 6'5" and 215lb*. His white hair was long and super spiky and in a long ponytail, reminding Naruto of a porcupine and of her own hair if it wasn't so short comparatively. He had a broad face with a mole on his nose and red tear tracks painted on his face. An odd ribbed head band proclaiming "oil" was tied to his forehead, keeping his bangs up. He had on a green Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with a Namikazi symbol on each breast side**, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm as she saw when he waved at the Hokage in greeting.

"In the Hokage Office maybe, but you can out sneak me every when we are out side. Have you come to deliver her present?" at his nod he continued. "Why don't you give it to her your self?" Naruto came out from the table, letting her chakra be sensed, to the supplies of the great white haired man. He turned before the Hokage fully gestured behind him and gapped.

"Er, I-uh… Naru-chan?" he asked weakly.

"Hi." She said shyly. Oh god, now that she knew he was her grandfather, she was so embarrassed, but she was Naruto Uzu- or was it Naruto Namikaze? Oh well she was NARUTO. She could handle this. "Jiji says you're my grandpa." He glared accusingly back at the Hokage.

"You try withstanding her puppy eyes." The Hokage challenged. "Kid's a natural."

Jiraiya crouched down to look at the kid and hesitantly offered a hand only to be bowled over with a hug. "Oof" he grunted, air knocked out of him. The girl had a good tackle he had to admit. He realized she was sobbing into his cheats, hitting him weakly and mumbling random bits of an introduction to herself mixed with a thank you for "Gama-Chan", her purse, and "Mr. **Seiuchi", her night cap. He was surprised she still had those. She also thanked him for her other, more usable gifts, such as her microwave, favorite cup and that pretty little orange frog figurine. His arms wrapped around her and he hummed letting her cry as his old sensei let them have some privacy in his office. Jiraiya sat in the Hokage chair and just sat there. After a while, Naruto's sobs subsided and she just listened to song her grandfather wove.**

"_Be sure it's true when you say, 'I love you'  
For it's a sin to tell a lie  
Millions of hearts have been broken  
Just because these words were spoken_

I love you, yes, I do, I love you  
If you break my heart I'll die  
So be sure that it's true when you say, 'I love you'  
It's a sin to tell a lie

I love you, yes, I do, I love you  
If you break my heart I'll die  
So be sure that it's true when you say, 'I love you'  
For it's a sin to tell a lie."

She sat up on his knee and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I cried on you, sir." She slid off and wiped her tears, embarrassed to be crying like a little girl, barring that she was one.

"No worries, brat. And none of that sir stuff. Makes me feel old." He muttered, patting her shoulder.

"You are old. You're a grandpa."

"Am not! Many women flock to me still to get a hold on this piece of man- uh." He glanced at her, taking in her raised eyebrow and tapping foot.

"You are a pervert."

"No, I'm a super pervert, get it right!" he huffed puffing out his large chest to the extreme.

"Ero-Sanin-Jiji." She grumbled playfully.

"Don't call me that! That's disrespect full."

"Disrespect this!" She put her hands together in a sign and a poof of smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared a ponytailed blond teen appeared with huge breasts, wide hips and a small waist. She giggled at him, leaned forward with puckered lips and came close to him whispering in a husky but light voice, _"Oh what a naughty, perverted man, you are~"_ in his ear. He was half way between falling into a goo pit of excitement or a puddle of despair. This was his GRANDDAUGHTER! She wasn't supposed to be sexy- just a cutie, his little grandbaby! What the hell hath happened to his poor little poppet? And where in Kami's name did she find her model?

Little did he know, he was muttering these questions. This was amusing the girl who had ended her jutsu already. "Never got that reaction before, Must be because he is related." She smiled at the thought. He finally shook off his personal affects and stared at her, angry.

"Who, in Kami's name, taught you that?" He asked, scowling.

"I did. It's a modified henge I call the ORIKO NO JUTSU. It turns you into a girl though if you're not already though. I also have the BISHOUNEN NO JUTSU which is the opposite and turns me into a hunky naked guy and also the HAREM NO JUTSU and the REVERSE HAREM JUTSU, basically what they sound like and the YAOI NO JUTSU**** and the YURI NO JUTSU. They are all physical and able to interact, but I had to teach a little boy a regular henge version of it a few days ago. I just use my KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU to use the multi-person jutsu." The man stared at her.

"You invented a solid henge?"

"Well yeah, I can't do genjutsu. Too much Chakra." She admitted, scratching the back of her head. "I don't have enough control. That's what Iruka sensei said when he saw my KAGE BUSHIN but knew I couldn't do a regular BUSHIN NO JUTSU. I had to beat up Mizuki-teme for hurting Iruka-Sensei."

"Ah yes I heard about that from one of my informants. I have to visit him in prison and give him the scare of his life." He scuffed his geta on the wooden flooring and looked out the window at the Hokage Mountain. "Why don't we give the Hokage access to his room again and get something to eat?"

"RAMEN!" she shouted. Then she glared. "Remember not to refer to me as a girl in public. I'm going to stay known as a boy until my team is named, got it?" she poked his belly, making him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You'd make a cute girl though." He patted her head.

"Tough luck." She groused the skipped on over to the door yelling that she was tired of arguing with some random old man, but giving him a wink over her shoulder to clue him in. Jiraiya signed at the care free image she made and promised himself; he would make sure she was never lonely for long.

"Wait for me brat, can't pay if I'm not there."

_**END CH1**_

(:{'[/dp"x"qb\]'}:)

So yeah, so far it has been established that the third feels she can keep a secret better so he tells her of her heritage and sells out Jiraiya who feels more protective because she is well a she. This doesn't mean that she won't be kick ass, he just will feel he will have to protect her more and feel more obligated to be truthful about things. I always hated that Jiraiya never told Naruto about the parents and I have a feeling though I can't remember if it is true or not, (I've read to many fan fictions) that Gama-Chan was a gift from Jiraiya to Naruto when he was little, anonymously. This would cause the attachment seen that he has of it even though it is childish or girly to have such a thing. I always found the hat and purse cute my self. Please review your ideas. I'd love to toss them around and chat about them.

Hope you guys like that teaser chapter. Don't know when I'll get back on this but I just needed it out of my head and out in the world just to stake my claim on the idea. The whole team choosing thing will come later I assure you, it just won't be in the beginning like in most fiction pieces.


End file.
